Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device. For instance, a flexible display device capable of reducing a bezel and inspecting signal line defects for a larger area.
Related Technology
A display device used for a monitor of a computer, a TV, or a mobile phone may include an organic light emitting display (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the like.
In recent years, a flexible display device including a display area, various signal lines, and the like formed on a flexible substrate such as a flexible plastic material so that an image can be displayed even when the display device is bent like paper, has been attracting attention as a next generation display device.
A flexible display device has been widely applied not only to computer monitors and televisions but also to personal portable devices. Research on flexible display devices having a large display area with reduced volume and lightweight is underway.
In such a flexible display device, a technique for reducing the size of the bezel includes bending a specific area of the substrate. However, in the process of bending the substrate, the wiring, e.g., a signal line, disposed on the substrate may be cracked and the flexible display device may become defective.